To Save You, I Could Do Anything
by Saffy2510
Summary: Together Or Not At All scene in Doctor Who, but with my own twist to it. It is a Kilas story, no Doctor Who characters or enemies! Please read and review! Warning: Rated T for character death/suicide.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is a Kilas two-shot. It's not a cross-over, but I've done the Dr Who Angels Take Manhattan "Together Or Not At All" Scene, but without dr who characters or the Weeping Angels and I have changed it slightly. Sorry if this doesn't make any sense.**

**I hope you enjoy this! :-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, most of this scene belongs to Moffat, Russel , and other Dr who writers. The tvd characters belong to Julie Plec and L.J Smith. No copyright infringement is intended.**

They both burst through the fire escape door, clambering onto the roof, trying to escape the incessant chanting of the travellers.

Katherine struggled to breathe, her vision clouded. She hated being human. She hated being a pawn for the travellers to destroy magic. She hated being a doppelgänger.

She couldn't think straight. She didn't know how they'd found them in New York of all places. But they had, and now she, Silas, and Elena and Stefan were all paying the price. It had been a trap. And they had fallen so mercifully into their hands, right where the travelers wanted them.

The travellers wanted all their blood; the more the merrier, according to Silas. They wanted to drain them of all of their blood and use it to destroy the vampires, and anything to do with magic, which was pretty much everything not man-made.

The mere thought of it made her tremble in fear, though she wouldn't ever admit it. So she and Silas had abandoned the others to try to escape. The two hadn't ever been close, but from the way he looked at her, she could tell his true feelings.

He loved her. She didn't know why, but she knew he did because that was the way Stefan used to look at Elena when they were dating. She had ignored him most of the time, mainly trusting him as far as she could throw him. They were alike though. Katherine had never met anyone who was so similar to her in all her life. She shoved him away, afraid of getting hurt by the former Big Bad, like with Elijah. Just like she did with everyone she had ever cared about.

_Classic to the end._ She thought bitterly, feeling a twinge of guilt at her selfish act at abandoning the others, her _daughter_, before shutting the door behind her. It had no lock, so all she could do was watch it.

Silas ran over to the edge of the roof and looked down, peering over.

"Is there a way down?" she asked him, keeping a wary eye on the door.

"Uh...no. But there's a way out." he muttered nervously.

She heard scraping and anxiety flared in her gut.

"What are you doing?" she asked, still looking at the door.

"Oh." he murmured.

"Silas, what are you doing?" Katherine whipped around. To her horror she saw him standing on the edge of the roof.

"Silas. Stop it!" she walked over to him.

"You'll die." she was surprised to hear tears in her voice. In the few months she had known him, had she really grown to care about him enough to stop him saving her? Saving them all?

"Yeah, the one time I'm actually going to be able to do it. Would you look at that." he shrugged, holding out his arms to maintain his balance.

"Just come down, please. We'll figure something out." she pleaded, her stomach filling with dread. This couldn't be how it ended. Not now.

"This is the right thing to do. This will work. If I die now, the doppelgänger blood becomes useless, this place the travellers built to trap us ceases to exist. So, do what you always do. Save yourself and survive. Kill me." Silas said harshly and swallowed, the tremor in his voice betraying his fear.

She was stunned. That was what he thought of her? That she was stone-cold, and only cared for herself? She didn't know why that bothered her since everyone had always said it.

He shook his head, as though disappointed. "Great. The one time you can't manage it."

He was right. She couldn't. She knew she wouldn't be able to live with herself if he died by her hand, her gut instinct was telling her to keep holding onto him.

Never let him go.

Suddenly Silas wobbled. Katherine reached out for him, heart in her throat, terrified for him, but he managed to regain himself.

"Oh, God." she breathed out, relief and fear mingling inside her.

Silas reached out and took her hand, placing it on his chest. She tried to ignore the pleasant, tingling sensation she felt when touching him, and forced herself to focus on the dilemma at hand.

"Katherine, I'm going to need a little help here." Silas let go of her hand and threw his arms out to his sides, looking up, preparing himself for the fall.

"Just stop it!" she cried, bordering on hysterical. She was panicking; suddenly realising all too late and all too much at once that a life without him was not a life at all. Just like the last five hundred years of her existence.

"No, just think it through. This will work. This will kill the travellers. Trust me, I am one." Silas said confidently.

"It will kill you, too." she fretted, clutching his shirt tightly, twisting it.

"Will it?! This place would be erased from time, never exist. If this place never existed, what did I fall off?" Silas cried out.

"You think you'll just come back to life?" she laughed nervously, twisting the shirt tighter, her knuckles turning white. What would she do if he didn't?

"I desiccated for two thousand years, I think I can manage resurrection." he said dryly.

"Silas!" she whispered sharply, but he cut off her argument.

"And, anyway, what else is there? Running for the rest of our lives? Watching you have to endure that after Klaus? Katherine, please. If you want to live, then trust me and push." he spread his arms out further, fingers splayed apart, bracing himself.

She clutched his shirt in a vice-like grip, nearly tearing it.

"I can't." she whispered.

"You have to!" he said crossly.

"Could you?" Katherine snapped, frustrated. She was almost scared to hear his answer.

"If it was me, could you do it?"

He looked down at her, a tender expression on his face. Her stomach filled with butterflies.

"To save you, I could do anything." he smiled softly.

Any doubt that she didn't love him vanished with those seven words. If he could do it, then so could she.

For him.

After all, he wasn't the only suicidal doppelgänger around.

Releasing her hold on his shirt and holding her arms out near him in case he fell, she slowly inched her way onto the edge on her knees and hands in a sudden, overwhelming act of bravado. She carefully stood up from her kneeling position, inches away from his shocked stare.

"Prove it." she smirked.

"No, I can't take you, too." Silas whispered. He clearly hadn't been expecting this.

"You said we'd come back to life. 'Money where your mouth is' time."

"Katherine-"

"Shut. Up." she interrupted, grabbing his hands and placing them on her waist before she lost her nerve.

"Together. Or not at all." She steeled herself. This felt right. More right than anything she had done before. And it only fuelled her determination to go down with him even more.

She looked into his bright green eyes. Somehow, whether it was in the light of death or not, she found they were more beautiful than Stefan's had ever been.

Distantly, she heard the roof door slam open, as Stefan, Elena, Damon, Caroline, Jeremy, Bonnie and Nadia all tumbled onto the roof. They'd finally cottoned on. But they were too late. She couldn't see all their faces clearly, but she could imagine they all bore shocked expressions. Katherine felt guilt twist in her gut like a knife again when she thought of Nadia. She was abandoning her daughter all over again.

But it was worth it if it meant she could see her again.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?!" shouted Stefan, sounding incredulous.

"Saving your lives, you all good with that are you?" Katherine reached up and cupped Silas' face with one hand, whilst sliding the other round to his back, near the nape of his neck. His arms had tightened around her waist, and he was wearing that tender expression again. She couldn't tear her eyes from it.

"You should all know by now. It's called love."

"Katherine." Nadia whispered in a choked tone, hurrying toward her. The others remained frozen, their disbelieving expressions showing that they were trying to figure out if this was really happening.

There was no backing out now.

Silas' breathing quickened. Moving together in sync, they toppled over the side still embracing, just as Nadia reached them, tears falling down her face, looking grief-stricken.

The ground rose up at a surprising speed to meet them. The drop was a lot higher than she had expected as they dropped through the air. It whipped and twisted Katherine's hair up like a tornado around her face as she fell, still clutching onto Silas. They were inches apart, still staring into each other's eyes. Her heart fluttered in exhilaration and breath was robbed from her starving lungs as the ground loomed beneath her, reaching ever closer. But as she looked at him, she couldn't bring herself to care. Faintly, she registered that a white light was enveloping the building, clouding her vision.

That was the last thing she remembered before they both slammed into the ground, and the light became her world, absorbing her into it.

**Thank you for reading! I just loved this scene in dr who, I just wanted to make my own version of it. Please review and let me know what you think! I should be updating soon. :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoy this! :-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, most of this scene belongs to Moffat, Russel , and other Dr who writers. The tvd characters belong to Julie Plec and L.J Smith. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Katherine jerked up with a gasp, sunlight piercing her eyes. Silas had woken up next to her and was groaning. Looking around, she saw she was in a field, decorated with poppies, daisies and the like. There were buildings, faintly noticeable in the distance, about a mile away. It looked to be New York.

She grinned. They'd done it. It had worked, the travellers had been stopped.

They were free.

She stood up, helping Silas who was looking around in astonishment.

"It really worked." he muttered, smiling faintly in relief.

Katherine froze. Turning to face him, she fixed him with a steely glare.

"You didn't _know _if it would work?" she asked angrily, her fury mounting.

Silas looked quite scared. He took a step back.

"Not for sure. I knew the others would come back, wasn't sure about us, because we're travellers too. That's why I didn't want you to come with me."

Katherine relaxed. He'd known her daughter would be saved. _Okay, that's forgiveable._ She thought.

She grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him, throwing as much passion as she could into it. She hadn't realised how much she had wanted this, him, until she had done so. Her happiness had barely begun when suddenly Nadia came storming from further down the field, from where the others were scattered, standing up and looking around disorientated. She looked furious. Steam should have been billowing out of her ears. She had definetly inherited the Petrova Fire.

Katherine opened her mouth to explain to her daughter, but she was greeted with a sharp slap round the face. Pain shot through her cheek and she staggered back in surprise, holding a hand to her injury.

"What the hell?" Silas snapped, holding Katherine up.

"Ow." was all Katherine could muster through the pain.

"How could you do that to me? Did you not even _think?_ It may not have even worked!" Nadia yelled angrily.

"Well it did, didn't it?" Katherine said, nursing her throbbing face.

"You abandoned me. For _him._ Your own daughter. You left me again." Tears were flowing freely down Nadia's cheeks now. Katherine softened, her motherly instincts coming out of their shell. She swiped at Nadia's tears.

"I'm sorry, it was the only way. Besides, it's horrible to die alone." she smiled. Nadia wiped at her eyes before pulling Katherine into a tight hug. She smiled, wrapping her arms around her daughter. The others, now having spotted them, were running towards them.

"What the hell was that?" asked Damon, looking around, astounded.

Katherine grinned, at the look on his face, still hugging Nadia, who was refusing to let go.

"I told you. Love."

Damon still looked confused.

Silas sighed. "Basically, the place we were in was a trap created using our blood. When we died the blood became useless and the trap ceased to exist and killed the travellers."

Nadia released her mother from her tight grip, still looking upset.

"So, we're back. We're free. No more travellers." Stefan said suspiciously. Silas nodded.

"Soo, where do we go now?" Caroline asked, brushing off her jeans.

"Can we go back to Mystic Falls? Would the magic there have dissipated?" asked Elena, longing written all over her face. She wanted to go home.

Silas frowned. "Not likely, the doppelgängers are all still alive, so the spell may still be intact."

"We're free from the travellers. We can go _wherever_ we want. Apart from maybe Mystic Falls." Katherine smiled. She felt as though a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She hadn't felt this sort of freedom in five hundred years. She hadn't realised how it made her feel alive.

She hadn't realised she had still remained dead the moment she jumped off that chair with a noose around her neck.

She grasped Silas' hand tightly in her own, and he smiled at her bold action. He knew she had rarely ever done it before.

She laughed, relishing in her freedom. "Maybe with our newfound freedom we can pay Klaus a long overdue visit..."

"I hear New Orleans is beautiful this time of year," Silas agreed, tugging on her hand, still smiling.

When she looked at him, she felt that she could do it. She could do anything.

And so, she did.

**Thank you for reading! I apologise it was so short, but I hope you enjoyed it! If you have any suggestions, let me know :-)**


End file.
